Torture Chamber
by hotpink jellybean
Summary: "You have to go deep inside your mind, try anything to make the pain end. Your not alone in your suffering Beastboy. You may die, yes, but never alone. Out of respect for life, you have to endure." That was the last I heard before Nicole's laughing echoed
1. Chapter 1

My eyes fluttered as I began to regain consciousness. Almost with instinct, I began to sit up. Only to have my head hit a blue looking wall (or ceiling wasn't sure) violently.

"Ahhh!" I yelled as pain sweeped through my head. Naturally, I didn't have the slightest clue on why I had a sudden jolt of pain. But a faint part of my brain (yes Raven, I do have a brain) kept saying 'it's a forcefield or something BB, transform now!'

"Did that hurt you pitiful titan?" A voice asked. I spun around to see a girl, almost about my age. A little older. I stared at her. The resemblance that she had to Terra was almost disturbing. She had beautiful blond hair. She had shining violet eyes that could shine through a wall. She was amazingly skinny, and was wearing a full out war outfit. Black shirt, brown capris, blck laced up hiking boots, and black belt. Her voice let out words like an angel would play on a harp. One of her arms, a leg, and her face twinkled like a normal human being's skin could never do.

Behind her, was Slade.

Wondering how I, beastboy, could've gotten in this particular situation? Well, it was actually quite easy. First, Robin came up with a plan to destroy a certain weapon that Slade had invented. What it does is quite simple. It takes away a person power. Yes, that's right. If it worked, Beastboy couldn't change into a cute and adorable kitty cat.

Actually, that isn't the case. See, Cyborg found a loop hole in the weapon. Well, that I could do. It could take away my power. The solution was that it could take away one of powers. Which that if I get hit, it could take away one of many transformations. In short, it means no more cute and adorable kitty cat. Or, no more gorilla. All depends.

So I had to be captured. Where, judging by the tracking device planted on me, the others could be led right to where the weapon. Problem was that the tracking device fell off somewhere in Slade's... I forget. Wasn't sure if it was an abandoned mansion or a secret hideout. But it was big. Who are we kidding? That's the best decription you'll get from me.

The girl turned to Slade and smiled proudly. "See Great Master! I have captured a Titan!"

Great Master? suck up... very suck upish.

Slade nodded in that weird way that will scare a sloth. And Sloth's are very hard to scare. Anyway, everything Slade does is creepy. It's even more creepy that his mask kinda hides half of his face. Like it's all black. But hey, that's super villian fashion for yea.

"Yes, I see that Nicole. But did the weapon work?" Slade asked impatiently.

Nicole? Slade? Weapon that should work but doesn't? Oh, this will be interesting.

Nicole's eyes dropped to the floor that I just noticed was black. And that it wasn't a floor, it was a rock kinda... thing. Why do I try to narrate?

"No, the weapon didn't work Slade but-" Nicole started to say but was cut off by Slade talking. Wow. Isn't he polite?

"No buts Nicole. If the weapon doesn't work, then get information on the other titans. And try to do this right, or I'll be extra sure you die correctly."

Nicole nodded fearfully as Slade left the room, or cave, wasn't sure. And him leaving took like five minutes. I'm pretty sure that mask was slowing him down. H ha. I made a punny.

Nicole turned to me she was smirking like a lion that finally got its kill. "So Titan, should we do this hard, or horrible? Your choice." She strode over to the only desk in the room. Which was completely blank except for a small rectangle with two buttons on it. Red and blue. That doesn't worry me. What worries is what my friends are doing right now.

"Not going to speak? Shame. I've always wanted to talk to a legendary Titan. Beastboy isn't it?" Nicole asked casually. Then, started to laugh. Her laugh sounded like a young girl giggling over a boy at lunch. "Oh well. You'll want to talk after your mind goes insane. Only thing you could do to stay sane."

I didn't even have enough time to say 'What' before she slammed her hand on the red button.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. The pain! Oh God... the pain! It was like a dagger in your stomach! Twisting. So slowly twisting inside your your precious gut. Twisting...

"Stop!" I cried.

"I'll stop if you tell me how to get in the Titans tower!" Nicole yelled back.

I transformed into a T-Rex. Too big! I crushed against the walls of whatever I was in and the forcefield shocked me. Too much pain! Make it stop!

'Tell her!' A voice in the back of my mind begged. 'Tell her and the pain will be over! Tell her! Tell her! Tell her!'

Finally, the pain was over. I collapsed on the bottom of the cell. I gasped for any air I could. My muscles tried to relax, but it was like my mind was still screaming in pain.

"You like it? My invention actually. It goes in your mind and sets in your part of the brain with pain. Any feedback? I'd really appreciate it." Nicole said happily. I couldn't nswer. Had to get air!

"No? Well, then this won't take long. Don't give to easily though. Don't want Slade thinking anyone can do this job." She slammed her hand on the pain button.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh! AHHHHH!" I screamed. It hurt so much I couldn't concentrate on my transformations! My arms reached to grab something but didn't grab a thing. My legs were flying out of control. I was rolling around madly in my cell. The pain! Make it stop!

In the back of my mind, I pictured the pain I was in. I pictured seeing Robin, staring at me with cold, hard eyes. 'Help me', I begged him. But he ignored me. Instead, he held up a knife that's tip was so sharp, it seemed to laugh at me. At my pain. Robin hesitated before he jabbed the knife in the middle of my chest.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed, desperate. It didn't work. Slowly, Robin brought down the knife down to my stomach. He was cutting me open! "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed, again, and again, and again...

"Are you ready to give up Titan?" I heard Nicole ask. "The pain could end you know."

No. To the animal DNA that I held in my body were already beginning to accept the pain. Life was pain. You learn from pain. Yes. The animal instinct suffered dumb. It had already begun to live with pain. To numb it out.

The boy beastboy screamed.

But the animal beastboy had already begun to accept the pain.

* * *

><p>Do you like it? It's my first time writing for beastboy, or teen titans at all, so give me your feedback. And tell me if you want this to be a RBB fic, or a T/BB fic.

But you should know, I'm very sensative. :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I've decided, that if you make a really convincing argument, I'll change he pairing. Yeah...

* * *

><p>Pain on, screaming. Pain off, gasping for air.<p>

I screamed. I screamed and screamed until I hardly needed to focus on it anymore. It was a numb feeling to scream. I didn't need to think about it anymore.

Rapid memories serged through my memory. It was like a slideshow I couldn't stop. It was from times that I've ever felt weak, or been weak. I can feel their hurt already...

_"It's an honor you know." I begged stupidly. I had asked Mento if he would take me to the art show this weekend. It wasn't that big of a deal. See, they chose my painting out of everyone at school to be in the how. Which surprised because it was something that I just randomly drew during art class. Mento doesn't like me going to school._

_"So what?" Mento asked harshly. "It's probably a trap set by the brain. I'm only thinking of your safety when I say that we can't go. We will never go."_

_I felt the tears starting to swell in my eyes. I told myself '_It's okay BB, it's just a stupid drawing,' _but I couldn't. To him, I said, "Yeah well, it was just an idea," and ran up stairs._

_I fell down on my bed with tears filling my eyes. Stupid. It was so stupid to cry. It's not like it mattered anyway. I suddenly sat up, convincing myself that I shouldn't cry._

_I looked through my window to see a car pull up across the street. A mother and her daughter came out of the car, with the little daughter carrying a badly drawnpicture of an elephant. The mother took the picture from her and smiled proudly, bringing it inside like it was the Mona Lisa._

_I felt like someone shoved a book in my face. _Here Beastboy, take a look. This is your life, and there's a life of a normal human being. Take a good long look.

_I brought up hand to brush away the tears._ _Only to see that the hand was... fingers that were... tanned. A green wing of a bird. I spun around to face a mirror. Hard, expressionless eyes stared back. My face was rapidly changing from animal to animal. Never turning human. Ever._

"Nooo! Noooooooo!" I screamed in terror.

"Give up." Nicole said firmly, suddenly near my cage. "Now I'm just getting bored." Again, she slammed her hand on the red button, which I new too well as pain.

_Rick Anderson. He hated me. I don't know why though. He was a bully at my school and he terrorized everybody. Especially me. I didn't know why though. I could see him standing at the top of the hill._

_He was waiting to pound my face in. I could change to bird, fly away from him. But he would find me eventually. And he would pound on me extra hard for it. _

_My stomach churned at the thought._

"You will die. Do realise that? I will break you. You have no hope to live. What does death feel like? Too bad you will die alone... no one hardly giving a second thought of your life."

I could see Nicole clearly. I don't know why, but right now I could see how beautiful she was. Skinny, blond gorgeous hair, violet eyes, and some of her skin shimmered like no human's should. Probably artificial.

"Why do you sit here and protect your friends?" She asked. "They will end betraying you anyway." She ran her hand on the edge of the red button. Taunting me.

"Mine wouldn't." I answered instinctivley, finally getting enough air to talk.

"Oh wouldn't they?" She snapped. Her face turned a sign of disgust. Her mask of beauty filed and I saw her actual face. Dark, cold eyes. Her lips not a perfect pink, but a harsh, full of hatred lips. I could tell she had more to say, but she bottled it. "I pity your innocence." She said, changing back to her normal, gorgeous face.

"What would you know about disloyality?" I asked.

"Shut up Titan. Be silent and suffer til you die." She stroked the side of the pain button.

"Your very pretty." I blurted out, and wish I haden't. Complamenting this flith made me feel sick. But it worked. See, if the others were looking for me, I had to try my best to stay alive._ If_ the others were looking

"Yes." She touched the side of her face. "I know. There was a time when her... I... had been the prettiest and most popular girl at school. When she had a party, everyone..." She trailed off.

"Everyone what?"

"Shut up. She... I, me... was the queen. Tennis champion, home coming queen, student body president... She was beautiful. Nothing... nothing she couldn't have!"

Tears started to stream down Nicole's cheeks. I stayed quiet. I didn't know this girl. But I knew that she must be insane.

"He'll kill you, you know." I said, obviously talking about Slade. "Make a guard to it or do the job himself. our beauty won't matter to him." She looked up at me, terror in her eyes. But she knew I was right.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She stayed silent.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Nicole Jefferson. Torturer, fighter, beautiful, and Slade's personal helper." She answered with pride.

"No, your a sick, twisted girl. And your also insane."

She stared down for a few minutes. Taking in on what I said. Finally, she sttod, torture device in hand and said, "Then join me in my madness, Titan."

And she sent my mind reeling in hell.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Oh wow, I'm updating this fast. Anyway, I think the pairing will be like bb/t and then bb/rae like it? Hate it? Tell me. And also tell me what you think of Nicole. And crazynerd, I so agree with you, bb/nicole would be such a twisted pairing ;)

* * *

><p>Nicole tapped her perfectly tanned fingers on the table. Nervousness already tearing at her guts. Yeah, poor her.<p>

Finally, she stopped tapping, and smirked at me. "It's all about contrast don't you think? You haven't known pain unless you've known pleasure. You haven't been strong unless you've been weak. Don't you think Titan?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. I've never been into science. That's Cyborg's area. And Raven or Robin or Star would know about... contrast or whatever she said. Speakings of them, where are they?

"Tell me when you become strong." I said, intimidating her.

"You think I'm weak now Titan?" She demanded. "No, I was weak, but now we-she is strong! Beautiful!" She stood up triumphitly. "And now look at you. A nothing of a human." She stared at me, her voice went soft. "You could betray your friends you know. Join Slade. Become and look normal. Who are they? To leave you here?"

I said nothing. What could I say? Your wrong, they'll come to save me. It wouldn't help. I've already been defeated. My body was probably bloody by now, I could hardly see Nicole because the veins in my eyes had snapped. I should be dead. How come I'm not?

Nicole laughed her mall rat laugh. Then, quickly pressed down on the blue button.

_I was laughing out of control. Jumping on a trampoline. Spinning wildly. Felt a raindrop fall on my tungue. Playing video games with my friends. My friends..._

Pleasure. The blue button was happiness. My animal instincts didn't know joy. Satisfaction, yes. But happiness? That's absurd. The animal instinct began to retreat deep in my mind. _No, come back to me. I know what she'll do. I know what that filthy girl we do._

"Pleasure Titan? Are you remembering happy times of your pitifle life?"

Sudden, hideous pain. And no animal instinct to save me. It was just me and me alone to get the pain. And hatred. A pure hatred that grabbed at my guts and pulled.

My friends had abandoned me... they left me here to die in this inferno.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?"<p>

He stared into the cold eyes of what he thought was a guard. An actual human guard, not a fake robot guard.

"Where?" Robin hissed again. The guard stayed quiet. Robin growled under his breath and threw the guard down on the floor. Cyborg came and put his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"That's the fifth one we questioned. Sorry man, but they aren't talking."

"Not want to accept this logic, Robin turned to the guard again. He lefted him by his collar and said in a hushed whisper, "Tell me where our friend is."

The guard gulped fearfully. "I...I know where y-y-your friend is." He stuttered out.

"Where?" Robin hissed, his voice hardly recognisable.

"He's... with Nicole."

"Who is this Nicole?" Starfire asked behind Cyborg.

"She's... she's..." The guard looked at them terrified. "I wouldn't hold out much hope. Nicole will kill anyone without mercy. Your friend is probably dead already."

* * *

><p>"He has plenty of human helpers." I argued.<p>

"Not like me!" Nicole yelled. "I'm working for him voluntarily. Did you know that? Most of his human guards are forced. I choose this life. Do you know why? I said, did you know that Titan?"

"A person would have to be very foolish to betray her own race."

"No, I'm... I'm not weak. I just saw humans for what they truley are. I saw that they will throw you away like a piece of garbage." She walked over to my prison. "Oh how they will kill you inside."

"I used to be the prettiest girl in sschool. When I walked down the hallway, there wasn't a boy who didn't want to have her. Not a girl who wished she was me."

She slammed her hand on the glass on my cell. "Then the fire happened. I was alone that night. She was asleep, and the next thing we knew, the fire was attacking her." She ran her hand against her face. A hand that I knew was artificial. "We... she lost an arm, a leg, maybe two, and my face..."

She fell down to her knees. " I was in the hospital for days. Some friends came to see me. But they talked. 'She's a monster' they said. One day I was a princess, the next... nothing."

"But Slade... he cared?" I asked quietly."

She looked at me, her face flickered. Shame? Surely not. She nodded. "Slade held out hope in her darkest hour. Made us believe that we still had a life. He said that he would repair me body if I betrayed my family... our town."

She bit her lip. "I took the deal. Maybe it felt bad at first. But I could only think of the kids at school. I hated them for forgetting me. Fo making me nothing of worth..."

She stayed quiet for a moment, thinking. I could see tears swelling in her eyes. I almost felt bad for her. But it was mostly pity. Her story was a terrible one. She betrayed her town, family, gave her life away... for beauty?

"Your weak." I told her. "You now torture me for your suffering? You gave your life away, for a thing that will age away in twenty yers. Your a weak, twisted person with no soul."

Nicole said nothing. She just stood up, and walked back to the torture device. I was starting to think that insulting her wasn't the best idea. Her hand scraped across the red button.

"I'll show you weak." She half whispered, half sneered.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Again, tell me what you think of Nicole I want to know what you think of her obsession with beauty :) and I discovered that Everybody's fool by evanescence would be perfect for her

* * *

><p>"Pain and pleasure Titan. Up and down. I'll send you into madness."<p>

I could hardly hear Nicole's voice. Pleasure. I was in pleasure now. Laughing hysterically. Again, random moments flashed in my mind.

_I was a Periene Falcon, who had just found a windowsill of a girl I really liked. I flew for awhile, then knocked my beak lightly on the window. My heart stopped as I waited. __The window opened, just enough for me to squeeze in. _

_"Hey. You ready?" I asked after I transformed back to human. _

_Terra smiled, her eyes joyful. "You know it."_

_Terra, still smiling, run to her window and without hesitation, jumped out. I could hear her laugh as I jumped out behind her. The tower was high, so we had enough time to just enjoy the rush of falling out a window._

_"Now! Now!" I cried, laughing at the rush. I changed into a Falcon, as Terra raised a rock to glide on. We started to head towards a mountain to just hang out at._

_"There's nothing, nothing like this Beastboy!" She yelled, giddy._

"Don't you want to feel like this again? Don't you want to feel such pleasure? You'll die here Titan. I'll make sure of it." Nicole hissed, slamming down on pain. I mean, the pain button.

_I was the prey. I was the thing hunted, killed, or eaten in every book or magazine Starfire brought home to understand more about humans. _

_I was the Vulture who was clubbed to death. Some random guys deciding it would be funny to tortue- I mean kill this helpless animal. I could feel its pain. I was the kitten, who had been burned to death. A person who wanted some fun of killing. Hurt for hurt, kill to kill._

_I was the wolf, being hunted by hunters for a game. My mouth was spilling out with foam as I ran. My heart pounding. A gunshot had hit me in the foot. Staggering, I tried desperately to get to the water. To the lake._

_BLAM! A gunshot! I tried o run, but the bullet had already sunk deep in my skull. Why are't I dead? I looked to the woods and saw my friends. Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Robin, all with guns in their hands. They each held up their guns and itched towards the trigger._

"Ahhhh!" I screamed.

_"I want you to be a part of me. Not to die an anmal. Not to die alone."_

Terra? Terra! Terra!

I was disappearing. I could see myself as someone outside my box would see me. As I dieing animal- human. I meant human. Green skinned, covered in blood. Disappearing...

I hated them. I hated everyone who wasn't here. Going through this with me. Starfire. Robin. Cyborg. Raven. How could they? How could they leave me?

"I'll tell you! Yes I'll tell you! Cyborg... Robin... Starfire... Raven... I know all their secrets! Just please stop!"

Did she hear? Did she hear my desperate cry?

"No! I'll tell you! I'll tell you anything!"

I slammed my broken body towards the wall. The forcefield shocked me, my nose and face was burning. If my nose was actually there, it was just a stump now, I would be smlling my burning flesh. If she wouldn't end my pain, I would end it. By ending me altogether.

"I'll tell you!"

She didn't hear. Was I even saying anything? Was I still alive?

_"Is your family here tonight?" A teacher asked._

_"Yeah, where's you family?" A classmate joined in. We had just put on a play. I had been the elf. HA. Nice. Perfect._

_I wasn't paying attention. The moon... it looked so perfect. It's glow made a small path leading into the woods. I couldn't help it. It felt like I needed to followthis light. I followed it into the woods, at an open spot. Somehow, I knew something was buried here. So I began to dig. Halfway through, I stared up into the stars. To see..._

_"Beastboy?" A voice asked. I stared up at the stars. Could these images the stars are making be my parents? My true parents?_

_"Beastboy?" The voiced asked again, this time from behind me. I spun around to see Mento. Beside him were Robotman, Elastagirl, Mummyman, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and... _

_"Terra!" I yelled happily, running at her open arms. But I was suddenly jerked back by an unmistakable pain. I staggered back and fell to the ground._

_She smiled softly. "I'm here for you BB." She gestured to everyone else. "We all are."_

_I looked at her, very simply. Tears filling my eyes. "Terra... I'm dead aren't I? Nicole has finally killed me..."_

_"No." Robotman said harshly, but his face softened. "But I'm afraid you will be. But that's okay. We're here for you greenbean."_

_I looked at Robin and the others. "Your here for me... right?" _

_Robin nodded, coming closer towards me. "We always were." He smiled softly, and crossed his arms. "And we're still looking for you."_

_A sudden jolt of pain sent my body twitching, literally. I fell down to the ground by back, unable to stand any longer. Mento went closer to me, he put his hand on my forhead. Keeping me alive in this endless world of pain._

_"You have to go deep inside your mind, try anything to make the pain end. Your not alone in your suffering Beastboy. You may die, yes, but never alone. Out of respect for life, you have to endure." Mento said faintly. _

I was coming back to consciousness! No!

All I heard was Nicole laughing echoing in my head. No! What did do to deserve this? What did I do!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay, I guess what I meant last chapter was what do you think of Nicole giving away her life for beauty? And how do you like the story so far?

* * *

><p>I awoke from unconsciousness inside my cube. I was bloody, defeated, probably going to be haunted by these memories, but I was alive.<p>

There wasn't a spot on me that wasn't bloody. Veins had burst everywhere. My nose had been burned off, I was missing a few fingers, half of my suit was burned off, and I was gasping rapidly for air because my neck had been halfway burst open.

"I'm sorry great master. He wouldn't talk." I heard Nicole's voice from far away. So far...

"If he won't talk, then kill him." Slade's voice said, then paused. "And I'll deal with you later."

Kill him? I knew this was it. I knew there was no way I was going to survive the next round of torture. I stood up about to die with courage. The room had only me, Nicole, about thirty guards who probably appeared during my torture, and...

I stumpled back.

"Already so weak! And we haven't even began your death!"

There, rising from the floor, was Raven. She was dark, she has to look like that when she goes through walls and stuff. But she was there!

Nicole grabbed the torture device and held it like it was the most precious thing in the world. "Here me Titan. Your defiance has began to lose Slade's faith in me. And now you will pay. I've given you pleasure, oh yes I've given you pain, but never both at once! I'll tear your mind apart!"

I winced. Raven was at the door. Nicole was hovering over the torture device. I was praying. Praying that I would survive.

With a slight hesitation, Raven pulled the door open. Without warning, huge bits of violence! Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin all immeadiately fighting the guards. The guards fighting back. And... Nicole.

"Noooo! Get them! Get them!" She turned to me, hatred in her eyes. "You! This is your fault!" Her hand moved towards the pain button. "I'll kill you for this!"

Suddenly, Robin jumped down on her. She fell down to the ground, still screaming. I became aware of their stares. They could all tell, or at least imagine what had happened to me.

Nicole withered out of Robin's hold on her, and headed to the desk that held the torture device. Or at least did, now it was on the ground. She reached into a drawer and took out some laser gun thing. And, instead of firing it, she ran out the door... what?

I was disappearing again. Barely keeping consciousness. My eyes began to droop. To Robin, this must of looked like I was dieing, so he began to freak out. But I was unconscious by the time I got to see what happened next.

_"Your not alone beastboy. You may die. But if you do, you carry our torch. A single honor. An honor held by only the best warriors. The warriors that have endured the pain. That gave their life."_

_Mento? Save me Mento. I need strength. Where will my strength come from? Help me, please._

_"You could join me. The pain could end you know. You could betray those friends that have left you here."_

_Who said that? Terra? Nicole? Who? _

I felt someone carrying me. Nicole? No! It's Nicole! I started to thrash around as well as I could. What happened?

"Whoa. Dude. Calm down. It's just me, Cyborg. Come BB. Hang in there. We're almost out." A voice faintly said. I calmed down. Cyborg. I remembered him...

I opened my eyes. I could see, despite the veins in my eyes had snapped. I could see Cyborg face. I saw Raven and Starfire flying above him. And I could tell that Robin was behind us. I looked ahead, and froze.

"Drop him or I'll kill you all." Her voice sneered. I was close to laughing. She left earlier to change her clothes. She was no wearing short shorts and a purple tank top. And her arm was dangerously close to a gas pipe. The others stopped dead in their tracks too.

Nicole smiled her perfectly constructed smile. She knew she had us. "I'll kill you all so swiftly you won't know that your dieing. So, just give me the Titan."

Why did she still want to kill me? Would good would it do now?

The others stayed silent. Nicole's beautifully pink lips folded into a frown. Then quickly changed to a sneer. She drew her arm up...

And slammed it down on the gas pipe...

* * *

><p>AN: Short chapter, I know. But I wanted to have a small cliff hanger. Sneak peak at next chapter!<p>

"Of course I'm beautiful!" I snapped at them. The one carrying me winced. "Now let me go!" I yelled and thrashed in his arms. He dropped me, and I fell down to the ground.

I staggered slightly and began to run. But I tripped due to the loss of one of my legs. I landed next to a small puddle. Despite myself, I stared at my reflection in the tiny bit of water.

I screamed. My face was covered in dried blood, and scabs. My beautiful blond hair had been burned away and frizzled into little stumps. My beauty... the thing I gave my life for... was gone.

It's his fault!" I screamed. I could see him in my mind. HE did this to me! I'll kill him for this! My beauty was now gone because of him!

The man came to me. Horror had seeped into his face. "Who are you?" He asked. I suddenly stopped screaming. My eyes still sat staring at my face in the puddle.

"My name?" I purred. "Is Nicole."


End file.
